She's Just My Cousin!
by ChiChiChico
Summary: Kaito just wanted the night to be perfect, but it's completely ruined when his cousin shows up. Now he has to convince Shinichi that he loves him, and hope its not too late to win the detective back! Conan/Kaito, OC/Kaito one sided. rated T cuz of the language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey again! so this is my second Detective Conan story and i'm a bit excited about it! please give me some good criticism if you have any, or just plain review! i love reading them! hope you like this story!

* * *

"Come on, Shinichi!" Kuroba Kaito, also known as Kaitou Kid, pleaded with the short detective. Conan had his hands in his pockets, and headphones in his ears. He was obviously ignoring the teenager, which made the magician slightly angry. _Tantei-kun's so stubborn! I said sorry already!_ "It wasn't my fault and you know it!" He thought back to what had happened just minutes before.

_/Flashback/_

_ Kaito was excited. He'd finally convinced the boy he was in love with to meet his mother. It had taken a lot of effort, and a lot of begging, but he'd done the job and he'd done it good. And even though the non-child was pretending to be angry about it, he could tell that Shinichi was nervous to meet Kaito's mother. _

_ Kaito opened the door and gestured for Shinichi to go in, but was instantly tackled by an unknown person. It definitely wasn't Hakuba—no way in Hell, thank you very much—and he was pretty sure it wasn't Aoko unless she was hiding a fish somewhere to prank him, but she wouldn't hug him for that. So who was it?_

_ "Kaito, dear, I've missed you _so_ much!" the person yelled and Kaito's eyes widened. No, he thought. No, no, no, _no!_ This can't be happening, this can't be happening, he thought over and over again as he tried to shove the girl off of him. _

_ The girl's grasp was like steel as she easily pushed him away enough to plant her lips on his, and Kaito—while feeling very disgusted—was worried that she might suck off his whole face. Finally, he found the strength to shove her away from him, and back away from her. _

_ "What are you doing here, _cousin?_" he demanded, hoping he'd put enough emphasis on their relationship that she would realize how disgusting she was. It didn't work. She just squealed and tried to glomp him again, but he kicked her away and turned to explain things to Shinichi, but the non-child wasn't there. He could see the small figure running down the street, his small back looking heartbroken. _

_ Kaito chased after him, ignoring the calls from his obsessive cousin as he realized that he would either lose Shinichi forever and end up being a murderer because he'd kill his cousin, or he'd force Shinichi to hear him out and still become a murderer. He was hoping that he'd be able to get Shinichi to listen to him. He couldn't stand not being with Shinichi. It was too terrible to think about. So all Kaito thought about was a way to explain that his freakish cousin, Naomi, was in love with him and that it wasn't mutual or accepted. Shinichi probably wouldn't even believe him. _

_ Damn it, I am _so_ killing you, bitch, he thought as he chased the surprisingly fast detective. Back at his house, the heartbroken girl shivered, feeling his bloodlust. _

_/End Flashback/_

Conan pretended to not hear as he crossed the street to get to the Mouri Detective Agency. Kaito watched him go with mixed feelings. First, he was ashamed. Shinichi had caught him in a bad moment of his whacko family, and now he wasn't even speaking to Kaito. He also felt angry. Why couldn't the detective just listen to him? And the last thing he felt was sorrow. If he couldn't make things better, he could lose Shinichi forever.

He made a snap decision. He was going to fix things, and he was going to do it now. Shinichi couldn't ignore him forever. That was something that even the stubborn detective couldn't do. He was much too kind-hearted and forgiving to his loved ones for that.

Kaito waited until they'd crossed the street before leaning down and scooping the little boy up into his arms. Conan wriggled, not saying a thing as he tried to get away from the theif, but Kaito wasn't letting him go.

"I'm kidnapping you, Shinichi," Kaito said cheerfully as he walked towards his home. At this, Conan sighed heavily and turned his music up louder. Kaito frowned at this and took the headphones off. Conan sent him an icy glare before turning his face away. Kaito almost laughed at how childish the non-child was being. "I'm going to kidnap you, and force you to listen to me explain everything that happened and you're going to listen. Got it?" The detective didn't even look at him, ignoring all the threats the thief was making.

"You know," Kaito started softly, making the detective twitch slightly in surprise, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. She's just my cousin, and I don't know why she kissed me, or what she was thinking, but I don't love her. Not the way I love you." His voice dropped as he said this, and it made Conan look at him in surprise. It was the first time that Kaito had sounded so sincere when told Conan that he loved him.

"Will you forgive me?" Kaito whispered, his voice breaking slightly as Conan turned his face away again. Watching for any signs that his Tantei-kun would give in, Kaito decided to sit down on one of the park benches. It would be easier to talk to Conan.

Setting the physically little boy down on the bench, Kaito sat next to him, his body facing the non-child with the most serious expression the detective had ever seen on the usually playful boy's face. "I love you more than anyone else in the world, Shinichi," Kaito said, making sure to meet the boy's eyes. Conan looked away for a moment before turning back, the glint on his fake glasses hiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I love Ran. Goodbye." He hopped off the bench and made his way back to the agency, plugging his headphones back in. Kaito watched his retreating back with a feeling of dread so heavy that he felt like he was drowning. He stood slowly, as if struggling to rise to the surface of the water, and stepped slowly towards the chibi detective.

"Why are you lying to yourself, Shinichi?" he asked softly, but he knew from the tensing in the non-child's shoulders that he'd heard the thief. "Why do you feel the need to hurt me like that? To hurt yourself?" At this, Conan turned to face the thief, his glasses covering his eyes again.

"I'm not lying. I love Ran. That's it." He shoved his hands viciously into his pockets, glaring at the ground. "Please stop making me say it. Please just leave me alone." These words sounded so heartbroken, so forced, that they gave Kaito hope.

"I'm not making you lie, Shinichi! You're making yourself say it, and you don't need to! Just admit that you love me, the way I love you!" Kaito was glad that it was so dark outside. No one was around to hear the words of love coming from a teenage boy to a grade school boy. No one else would realize that they were actually the same age, or care even if they did know, since they were both male.

Conan sent a glare to the thief, and demanded, "How the hell am I supposed to do that? Everyone else seems to expect me to love Ran, everyone else seems to think I'm an eight year old and everyone else wouldn't understand what's happening! I can't just do whatever you think is okay!" Kaito felt hurt inside and more than a little bit exasperated as he realized that the only reason his Tantei-kun, _his_ Shinichi, wouldn't admit that he loved Kaito, was because he thought so much about how others looked at him.

"_Shinichi!_" Kaito yelled, exasperated. "Who _cares_ if everyone else thinks its wrong, or that you should end up with Ran just because you're childhood friends, or that I'm a pedophile? What matters is that I love you, and you love me! What matters is that even if you never get your real body back, that I'll still love you with everything I've got! And that if the world tries to stop me, then I fight them with every ounce of strength and will in me! _Do you understand me, Shinichi?_" Conan looked shocked, before nodding slowly.

"I…understand," he said slowly, and Kaito felt angrier at the way the detective was still denying things.

"Then tell me the truth! Do you or do you not love me?" Kaito asked slowly, making sure every word was pronounced clearly. Conan stared at the ground for a moment before mumbling something. Kaito stepped closer to hear better, saying, "What was that, Shinichi? I couldn't hear you."

Conan looked up, glaring, and said, "Yes, damn it, I love you!" Kaito grinned from ear to ear, and swooped down to pick up his Shinichi despite the protests, and kissed the non-child with all he had, making sure the detective knew every feeling and thought he had for the detective.

Kaito eventually let the detective go home—of course, after he'd kissed the boy silly and told him over and over again just how much he loved him and how frustrated he was when the detective was stubborn—and made his way happily back to his own home. He had a few things to say to his cousin. After all, he'd promised to kill her, hadn't he? And a Kuroba never broke a promise, even on made to himself.

Naomi shivered again, and wished that she hadn't suddenly kissed her beloved cousin like that. She might've ruined everything they could've been by being hasty. And from the way he'd run off, he'd brought a date with him, although all she'd seen was a little boy. _That couldn't be right_, she told herself as she ate the dinner a very short-tempered Chikage had served her.

Chikage had been dying to meet the boy that Kaito talked about constantly, but this ridiculous girl just had to get in the way, and now she might never meet him! Oh, she was definitely _not_ going to stop her son from killing this girl. She knew that he would, and she wasn't going to get in his way.

Kaito was about to walk up to his front door when his phone rang. It was Shinichi's ring tone, so he quickly answered it with a happy smile. "Moshi moshi!"

"Don't even consider killing her, Kaito," the dead-pan voice said, and Kaito flinched violently. He tried to ask what the detective was talking about, but it was a feeble attempt. Shinichi continued, "If I find her dead body, I'll never forgive you and I'll renounce anything I said about loving you. Understand?"

Kaito sighed heavily, but agreed. "But only if you go on a date with me tomorrow, and then eat dinner with my mom! I'll be sure that no one'll be there to screw things up like tonight."

There was silence on the other end before the detective answered gruffly, "Fine. Just make sure you don't kill or harm her. I'll feel guilty if you do." Kaito flinched again. _Damn, Shinichi knows just how to make me do what he wants,_ he thought darkly as he entered his house, ready for any attack. _He purposefully said that so he'll make sure I do everything but make him feel guilty, little bastard. Why do I love such a smart guy?_

One look at Naomi and he remembered. _Oh yeah. Because he's not annoying, or stupid. Oh well, I guess I'll just _have_ to let her live._

"Kaito!" she screamed happily when she noticed him, and threw herself at him, but he kicked her away mercilessly.

"You almost screwed everything up for me," he said coldly, and noticed the look of approval on his mother's face. "So I'll do you a favor, and let you leave her alive. If you ever come back, I will personally kill you, and make it the perfect murder so that my boyfriend will never find out it was me. Got it?" Naomi's eyes were wide with fear and shock as she took everything he said in.

"Eep!" she squealed, and then paused. "Did you say _boyfriend_?" she demanded, momentarily losing her fear. "You're gay? No wonder you never loved me the way I love you!" she exclaimed angrily. Kaito rolled his eyes and lifted his fist.

"Get out of here right now, and I'll let you live. If you waste another second of my life, I'll kill you." She became afraid again and ran out of the house, leaving behind two very grateful people.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Chikage asked and Kaito sighed heavily.

"Shinichi told me specifically to not kill her, and said that he'd break up with me if I did, so I forced myself not to." Chikage smiled slowly, watching as he son made his way for the pot of soup she'd made specially for his boyfriend, and ate it dejectedly. He'd obviously wanted to do some serious damage to the annoying cousin of his, and was sad that he couldn't.

"So he's coming back, I take it?" she asked and Kaito nodded tiredly.

"Yep, although it was probably the hardest thing for me to do in my entire life! He's so damn stubborn! I could barely convince him to admit that I loved him, but it was nearly impossible to get him to admit that he loved me back! I never want to deal with that again!" Chikage knew that the boy was lying. He loved the challenge, and he'd never give up on something that he loved dearly.

"Just make sure that Aoko doesn't come or else he'll get jealous and run back to Mouri again," Kaito said, smiling slightly. Chikage just nodded, a devious look on her face. Kaito knew that it spelled trouble, but at the moment, he was okay with it. It might even be fun, after all. And he knew that Shinichi could use a bit of fun in his dark and dreary life.

"I think tomorrow's gonna be a good day," Kaito said as he ate his soup. His mother agreed happily as she sat next to him and started talking about her ideas for dates to go on.

Meanwhile, Conan was back at the Agency telling Ran that he was going to be gone with Agasa-hakase the next day, and that he wouldn't be back for dinner. Ran thought it was strange, because Conan was smiling hugely, acting like the child he was (supposedly) for once, when he was usually so serious. She wondered what he was planning on doing the next day that made him so excited.

_He's probably just going to play with some new invention Agasa-hakase has made recently,_ she thought as she went to bed that night. _Hopefully it'll distract him from Kaitou Kid. He's been way too obsessed with that thief lately. Maybe he'll finally get over him once and for all. _

Oh if only she knew.

* * *

Okay, so tell me if you like it, and also, i'm not too sure, but should i add an extra chapter of the next day where they go on the date or not...please tell me if you want me to, because i'm not sure and i'd like a few opinions! thanks for reading and please review just to tell me what you're thinking!


	2. Chapter 2

I've done it! i've finally posted the second chapter! it's taken me forever to do it, but it's done. Now, this story is officially complete! Sorry to all that have waited this long! i hope you'll still read it! Well, here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 2

Shinichi sighed, wondering if saving that bitch had been worth all of _this_. He thought about it for only two seconds before shaking his head forlornly and thinking, _No. No she was not. _At this thought, Kaito looked over at him with a smile that made Shinichi shiver in fear. _It's as if he's reading my mind._

Shinichi pushed that thought out of his mind, knowing that if Kaito could read his mind, life would be much, _much_ scarier. He was about to think about one of his latest cases that he'd solved to distract himself, but suddenly being picked up and dangled in front of his frowning boyfriend made that nearly impossible.

"No, Shin-chan! You are _not_ allowed to even _think _about thinking of one of your cases! This is a date, Shin-chan and you are not going to spoil the mood with seriousness!" Shinichi wanted to blush when he noticed all of the strange looks they were receiving, but remembered Kaito's words from the night before.

"_Who cares if everyone else thinks it's wrong, or that you should end up with Ran just because you're childhood friends, or that I'm a pedophile? What matters is that I love you, and you love me! What matters is that even if you never get your real body back, that I'll still love you with everything I've got! And that if the world tries to stop me, then I fight them with every ounce of strength and will in me! Do you understand me, Shinichi?"_

Shinichi had thought on those words all night, trying to believe them, and he did most of the time, but it was especially hard to when people who didn't know you started to judge you without knowing the truth. It made him nervous, anxious, upset, angry and frustrated all at the same time, and he hated feeling that way.

He forced those emotions away for the moment and answered smoothly, "What made you assume I was thinking about a case? I could've just as easily been thinking about tonight when I meet your mother, and how good of a cook she'll be. Honestly, Kaito, stop trying to read my mind." Inwardly, Shinichi smirked as a slightly gob smacked look came into the beautiful violet eyes that were only a shade lighter than his own. Kaito quickly hid it, but Shinichi had seen it, and he definitely wasn't going to let his boyfriend forget it.

_My boyfriend_, he thought almost dreamily, and then once he realized the fact, he quickly denied it. _I was simply stating a fact,_ he said, trying to convince himself. _I was _not_ dreamy in any sense of the word!_

"But Shin-chan!" Kaito whined, bringing Shinichi out of his thoughts. Kaito had a kicked-puppy look on his face that Shinichi refused to acknowledge. "I wasn't _trying_ to read your thoughts!" he said innocently. Shinichi snorted loudly, knowing that Kaito was _always_ trying to read his thoughts. Kaito went on, ignoring it, "I _was_ reading your thoughts." Shinichi sent him a deadpanned look, and then rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Kaito. Now put me down. I can walk perfectly fine, thank you." A devious smile lit Kaito's face, making Shinichi mentally face-palm. Of course Kaito would take that as a challenge. Or _whatever_ it was in his demented mind.

"Mm mm! Nope! I refuse! You'll just have to deal with me carrying you for the rest of the day, Shin-chan!" Shinichi sighed, using it as a cover to hide his smile. Kaito was so much like a kid, that it made him laugh, and yet, there were times, surprisingly, that Kaito could be serious. Times like last night.

_Kaito sat next to him, his body facing the non-child with the most serious expression the detective had ever seen on the usually playful boy's face. "I love you more than anyone else in the world, Shinichi," Kaito said, making sure to meet the boy's eyes. Conan looked away for a moment before turning back, the glint on his fake glasses hiding his eyes._

"Whatever," Shinichi muttered, pretending to pout, knowing it would make Kaito laugh. Oh, how Shinichi loved his boyfriend's laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. So amazingly sweet, so innocent. But Shinichi knew better than to think that Kaito was innocent. No, Kaito had seen his own share of the black that covered the world, that seeped into human kind and sucked everything good out of them. No, Kaito was far from innocent.

Just as he thought this, a scream rang out, and Kaito immediately bolted towards the sound, meeting Shinichi's eyes, and knowing that the supposedly little boy had recognized it as a '_someone just died_' kind of scream too. When they found the source of it, they saw a woman with long blonde hair and a blood-splattered dress on her back side, pointing in horror at an alleyway with a man who'd been stabbed hanging from the side of one of the buildings. Shinichi sighed tiredly, but tugged on Kaito's sleeve.

"Let me down, Kaito," he murmured, and Kaito, with tight eyes, slowly let him down. Shinichi pulled out his cell phone and speed dial Megure. "Megure-keibu, there's been a murder. Bring down a squad. I'll get the crowd under control." He told the address quickly, and Megure, knowing and trusting Shinichi, told him he'd be there in no time. Snapping his phone shut, he looked at Kaito sadly. "Sorry, Kaito. I didn't mea—"

Kaito cut him off with a finger over his lips. "Don't worry, Shinichi. It's not your fault, and I'm okay with it. This is your life, so I'd better be," he said with a chuckle, and Shinichi gave a weak smile back. "Anyways, I'll get the crowd under control. You check out the crime scene."

Shinichi sent him a grateful smile, and went to look around for evidence. Kaito got to work getting the crowd under control, and forcing everyone to stay where they were. A few minutes later and Megure and Satou's team showed up. They took over the crowd control, and the forensics started taking pictures and samples. Kaito watched with almost disbelief as the policemen practically stood back and let Shinichi do the detective work for them.

After a couple of minutes of Shinichi looking around, Kaito saw his face light up, and when he looked at the other police men, he saw that they'd seen it as well. Shinichi turned around and smirked in a way that they were all used to, but still gave them chills. "I know who killed him." And with those words, Shinichi explained the entire case for them, showing them the evidence and finally pointing out the killer. The police took this all in stride, not doubting the boy for a second. It made pride burst through Kaito as he realized that even though he looked like a child, Shinichi had still earned his title of an amazing detective.

The killer was taken in, and Shinichi asked Megure if he could give him the paperwork for the case tomorrow. Megure was all too happy to agree, knowing that Shinichi would be thorough and detailed, and on time. With that over and done with, Shinichi returned to Kaito's side and they continued their date.

They went to a park and talked, mainly about their interests—outside of cases and mysteries—and then went and splashed each other in the fountain in the middle of the park. Shinichi was drenched by the end of it, and glared semi-angrily at his boyfriend, but Kaito had simply smirked and snapped his finger, making smoke appear, and when the smoke cleared, they were both dry.

Finally, the sun was dipping lower, and Kaito led his boyfriend to his house once again. This time, though, he made sure the house was clear of any females other than his mother that might harm their relationship, and when he saw there were none, he took Shinichi inside.

To Shinichi, it was like being in a real home. He remembered a long time ago when his own house resembled this somewhat. It had been back when he'd actually lived with his parents, before they'd moved away to live their own lives that didn't include his. But the Kudo mansion had never felt so warm, so _lived_ in. The pictures on the walls, the smiling faces, the bright colors, the space, and yet not too much space feel to the house, which was moderately large, but not nearly as big as the mansion. And just the overall _warmth_ that filled the house made Shinichi want to smile and never stop.

Kaito seemed to have noticed the thoughts Shinichi was having, because he stopped and smiled whole-heartedly. "Welcome home, Shinichi." Those words made Shinichi smile brightly, brighter than Kaito had ever seen, and it made Kaito feel like the happiest person on earth.

"Oh!" Chikage said, somewhat startled at the two boys in her hallway. She smiled softly at how happy they looked. Kaito hadn't looked that happy since his father was alive. This boy must've made him truly happy. "Well, hello there!" she said with a grin. Suddenly, the smaller boy looked nervous and slightly worried. "I'm Chikage, Kaito's mother, and you must be Shinichi. I've heard a lot about you, young man, and I have to say—" pretending to look stern, she knelt swiftly and pulled him into a hug. The startle boy froze in her arms before hesitantly wrapping them around her.

"It's nice to meet you," she whispered and the boy relaxed further in her arms. She pulled away and grinned. "Now that we're properly acquainted, I just want to apologize for last night. My niece, Naomi, has had an unhealthy obsession over Kaito for years, and likes to drop surprise visits just to startle a kiss out of my boy. She definitely wasn't worth you protecting her, but I'm glad you refused to let my son become a murderer." Shinichi looked amused and smirked, making her imagine him as the tall teenager he was.

"Oh don't worry, after today's torture with Kaito, I was almost regretting not letting him kill her." Kaito made a sound of protest and the two started bickering like they were brothers. Chikage watched with amusement and relief, glad to see how relaxed and happy the two were. It made her heart feel warm again, and she silently sent a message up to her deceased husband.

'_Our son is finally happy, Toichi. This boy has made Kaito happy.' _

Feeling a fluttery feeling in her stomach, she sensed that he'd responded, telling her that he knew, and that he loved them. It made a smile bloom on her face as she prodded the two boys into the kitchen to eat. For the first time in almost ten years, the table was complete, and Chikage couldn't help but wish for it to always be that way.

Little did she know that the two boys were thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

And i'm done! thanks to all those who've waited, and again, i'm sorry. i may write a continuation of sorts where Kaito introduces him (sort of) to hakuba and Aoko, and where Shinichi introduces Kaito to heiji. Don't hold your breath though!


End file.
